Killing the Past
by DnPasta
Summary: Because of him, Nicole no longer smiles. Because of him, Nicole is no longer innocent. But because of him, Nicole sees how evil the world is. She will stop all this evil now that she has her special notebook. Is it actually her helping, or is she just holding a grudge? Female!Kira x L
1. Chapter 1: Fun

**I do not own Death Note! Just my OCs!**

**Chapter 1- Fun**

…

_**Missing:**_

_Nicole Pallet_

_**Date of birth:**__ September 14, 1985_

_**Age of disappearance:**__ 6 years old_

_**Date of disappearance:**__ August 5, 1991_

_**Current age:**__ 10 years old_

_**Hair color:**__ Blonde_

_**Eye color:**__ Green_

_**Home:**__ San Diego, California_

"_**Cold Case"**_

_**Missing:**_

_Sophia Lynn_

_**Date of Birth: **__March 23, 1982_

_**Age of disappearance: **__8 years old_

_**Date of disappearance: **__April 5, 1990_

_**Current age: **__13 years old_

_**Hair color: **__Brown_

_**Eye color: **__Brown_

_**Home: **__San Diego, California_

"_**Cold Case"**_

* * *

"Get up you filth! Now!" A guard yelled angrily.

A small, ten year old girl, rose from her broken mattress on the basement ground. She looked over at her friend to see that she was still asleep. Probably exhausted from last night's beating.

"Hurry up! Mr. Parks wants to see you!" The rude guard yelled.

The girl shakily stood up and made her way up the stairs. The guard grabbed ahold of her arm and lead her down the endless hallways in the giant house which she currently resided. Where was she located at? She had no idea. She just knows that the house is in the middle of nowhere.

The guard opened a big wooden door which the little girl knew all too well.

"Come in, my dear." A man softly called.

Making her way in, a middle aged man stood up from his desk. He was an attractive man, but that didn't make up for his sadistic personality.

"Nicole! My favorite girl! Good morning!" He said happily.

"Morning, Sir." She quietly said.

"Today is Friday! Exciting, isn't it?" Mr. Parks remarked.

Nicole tensed up. She knew what happens on Fridays. Mr. Parks calls them "Fun Fridays" but they weren't fun at all. She just simply nodded her head.

"Go get ready, dear. Everything you need is in the bathroom." The evil man said.

Nicole dragged her skinny body to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she didn't even flinch. She's used to the way she looks now. Fresh cuts on her face. Horrendous scars from previous cuts. Hair a dirty and tangled. Dark circles under her eyes. Nicole doesn't remember a time when her face was actually clear.

She tuned on the bath and took her clothes off. Examining her body, she didn't find it any different from her face. Bruises. Scars. Beatings and whippings. You name it.

Sighing, she went into the bath and scrubbed herself clean, flinching every time she scrubbed over a cut. She finished and saw the new dress on the counter. It was a dark red with bows and beading and it was unfortunately…short. She hates wearing these things.

Finishing her routine, she walked back to Park's room.

"You look lovely my dear! The red compliments your gorgeous blonde hair. My little Rapunzel." Park's said with lust. Nicole mumbled a thank you.

"Let's have some fun."

He picked Nicole's small body up and laid her on the bed. All she could do was close her eyes.

* * *

After her hours of "fun", Nicole limped her way behind the guard, back to the basement. He shoved her in there and locked the door.

"You okay?" Her friend Sophia asked.

Sophia Lynn was another girl stuck in this hell hole with Nicole. Sophia was thirteen years old and told Nicole what to do and what not to do when she arrived. She also calmed Nicole when she would cry or have panic attacks. They have been good friends ever since.

"Am I ever okay?" Nicole asked, laying her head back against the wall.

"He likes you, so you don't get a beating as big as me." She said, wiping her dirty face.

It was quiet for a minute then Sophia spoke up again. "Get some sleep. You look exhausted."

Nicole nodded her head and immediately fell asleep for the rest of the day.

"No…I don't want to use it…no, I'm not giving up ownership either. If anything happens to me, give it to her." Sophia whispered.

Nicole woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Soph, who are you talking to?" She asked with a yawn.

"Uh, nobody! Nicole guess what! I know a way out of here!" She said, her brown eyes shining with hope.

Nicole raised a brow. "How? We can't leave this room."

Sophia pointed to under the stairs. "That wall underneath the stairs is breaking in. If we push it in, it'll break and that hole leads to underneath the house and eventually, a way outside."

"But if we get caught, we'll be in big trouble!" The blonde said in shock.

The brunette shook her head. "It's nighttime right now. Everyone is asleep. Now let's hurry!" She whispered.

The two girls walked over to the stairs and started pushing on the wall. Since they had to be quiet, it took ten minutes until it finally caved in. Nicole looked at Sophia and nodded. Getting on their hands and knees, they crawled into the little hole.

"How much longer?" Nicole whispered, her hands starting to hurt.

"Almost there!"

She was right. Pushing in another broken wall, it lead them outside. The girls stood on the grass, looking around in amazement.

"I haven't been outside in years!" Sophia said with tears going down her cheeks.

Nicole grabbed her hand. "Come on! We have to hurry!"

They started to run as fast as their legs would go. Tears streaming down both their small faces.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! -Violet**


	2. Chapter 2: Evil

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Make sure to leave some feedback so I know if you guys enjoy the story so far!**

**I do not own Death Note! Just my OCs!**

**Chapter 2- Evil**

Nicole and Sophia ran, and never stopped. A big surprise to them since their bodies were weak with malnutrition. Eventually, they made it to a small town. It was nighttime so no one was around.

"Where do you think we are?" Nicole asked. Being taken at such a young age, she never got the proper education she needed. She couldn't read or understand the signs around town.

"Someplace called…Hall-w-worth? Hallworth?" Sophia deciphered.

Nicole sighed and looked down at her cut up feet. "Can we rest?" She asked.

"Not just yet. Every town should have a hospital or police place. We need to find one before they notice we're gone." Sophia said while grabbing her younger friend's hand.

They walked around trying to find anyone that could help them. Nicole was still in her red dress, that was now tattered and dirty. Sophia had a dirty, bloody nightgown around her small frame.

"Nicole look!" Sophia shouted happily.

Nicole looked up to see a building with cars that had big red and blue headlights, in the parking lot.

"That's a police station!" Sophia then dragged Nicole to the building as fast as she could.

The Hallworth police were all in the lobby, drinking some coffee in hopes that they will stay awake through their night shift. They all stopped what they were doing when two muddy little girls walked in.

* * *

**9 Years Later**

Now, 19 year old, Natalie Parson was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her medium length brown hair.

"Today is your birthday." A raspy voice said.

"I know when my own birthday is, Yin." The girl told her Shinigami. Then she got her brown contact lenses and covered her green eyes.

"It felt like only yesterday when you became owner of my Death Note."

_The police immediately sent the girls to the hospital and called in more authority to say they have been found._

_Nicole and Sophia were lying in the hospital beds, getting cleaned and being checked on. When the doctors and nurses left to let them rest, Sophia laughed._

'_What's so funny?" Nicole asked._

'_I never thought this day would happen!'_

_The ten year old raised an eyebrow. 'How did you find a way to escape?'_

'_Can you keep a secret?' Sophia whispered. Nicole nodded her head._

_Pulling out a small piece of paper from her hospital gown, she held it out. 'Touch this but don't be scared!'_

_Nicole hesitantly reached her arm out and touched the paper. Her eyes widened when she noticed a flying monster in the corner of the room. His red wings spreading out from his back, tall and lanky, white skin with silver hair on top of his head and a red outfit on his body. He also had chains going around his torso. Smiling, he showed his sharp teeth and his red eyes glistened with amusement._

'_Hello. My name is Yin.' He said with a raspy voice._

'_Yin says he's a Shinigami. He's the one that told me a way out of the house. He also gave me a special notebook.' Sophia explained._

'_Special notebook?' Nicole asked._

'_I will have him explain all the rules to you. I don't want it so you can have it. Yin…I give up ownership of the Death Note.'_

"I am very fortunate that Sophia gave me the Death Note. Sadly, she can't remember anything about it. What a shame. She could have worked with me to get revenge on that disgusting bastard." Natalie said emotionlessly.

When the girls told the police a description of Park's house, the police went over there but Parks was gone. Now that Nicole has the Death Note, she swore that she would eventually get revenge, alongside killing off the rest of the evil in the world. Even though she seems unemotional, Nicole still fears that he will find her again so she changed her name and appearance. Her parents even moved them to a completely different country. They now live in Japan. Her parents moved her here because they thought the great schooling here would help their daughter make up for lost time. They were right. Nicole went on to finish all the way through high school, but she was still thinking on whether to go to college or not.

"Natalie! Come downstairs!" Her mom called. Her parents agreed to let Nicole change her name shortly after being reunited.

Natalie went downstairs and saw her non-biological sister waiting with a present in her hand. Natalie's parents adopted Sophia after finding out her real parents died in a car accident while Sophia was missing.

"Happy birthday, Natalie!" The brunette yelled happily.

Natalie said a thank you and opened her gift. Inside the little pink box was a silver charm bracelet. Giving a small smile, she went to hug Sophia.

"You're getting so old." Sophia joked.

Natalie scoffed. "You're a couple years older than me."

The rest of the day consisted of the small family celebrating and having a good time. They got home a little late so Natalie decided to go up to her room to rest. Before she goes to bed, she always watches the news.

_News at 10!_

_Today, former sex offender, Kinichi Sung, was let out of prison due to overpopulation. He will be let back into society but will stay on watch. Police have…_

Natalie once again, felt anger. All these criminals…let free! They don't deserve to be in this world! Whipping out her Death Note from underneath her bed, she wrote down "Kinichi Sung." Now he will die of a heart attack and be gone from this world! Evil people! Yin started laughing at the insanity peeking out of Natalie's eyes. Getting in the mood, she went to her computer and started looking up known criminals in the Kanto Region prison and started writing names.

Kinichi Sung

Sosuke Fujimoto

Haro Himura

Hiraku Akiyama

Isamu Honda

Jurou Kagome

Katsu Maki

Kenji Moto

Kyo Shizuka

Hinata Yoshida

Goro Watanabe

Evil! All of them! Absolutely…evil…


End file.
